Mine
by peetafile7
Summary: Derek never met Chloe. He's still anti-social and has no clue on how to deal with girls. Now see how he reacts to the new girl who will be joining the gang. She just happens to be a werewolf. And it just happens to be mating season.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This shall be my first Darkest Powers Fanfic! Ok. That sounded wierd. Why'd I say shall? Any who (i think that'll be my thing. ya' know "any who" yeah im cool.) This is kind of Derek/oc. Ok its alot. I love chloe but I thought it would be funny if another werewolf came into the picture. preferably a girl werewolf. During mating season ^_^ cuz' im cool like that. It wont have chloe in it because I don't want Derek to cheat on her! Thats cruel. So here ya go.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own The Darkest powers series if I did I would only keep Derek. For reasons that you don't need to know 0_o

* * *

Dpov:

Tori was pretty much bouncing off the walls with excitement. Usually I'd be annoyed but i was just happy a girl was going to be here so she would stop bothering Simon and me. Mainly me. Of course I was also apprehensive about the new "team-mate." I smirk at Simons nickname for the unknown girl. "Shes here guys. Come meet her!" Dad yells from across the room causing my ears to ring. Than I smelt it. A low growl leaves my throat as I left to go meet this girl.

At the door stood a five foot five girl. I was at least a foot taller so I stopped feeling intimidated. I knew immediately she was a werewolf and I wasn't going to let her take my pack. Right than dark blue eyes met mine as she eyed me curiously. She had dark brown hair,not quite black. Suddenly I hear a low whistle. It doesn't take me long to realise it was Simon. I roll my eyes in response. I guess she was cute or very cute but I wasn't interested. I never was interested when it came to girls. They all used me to get to Simon. Sure, I was still a guy and hormones hit hear and there but I could honestly say I've never felt more than puppy love. No pun intended. "I'm Annah" she said suddenly. Tori is of course was the first to respond. "Hi im Tori, im a witch."

"With a B" Simon cut in.

"Oh shut up Harry potter!" Tori snapped.

"Both of you behave." Dad stated calmly. I looked over at Annah and saw her bouncing on her feet awkwardly. "I'll take you to your room" Dad said killing the uncomfortable silence.

'she was cute' my wolf pipes up. I ignore him.'she smelled good too,she'd be a good mate.' I was mortified. Shut-up! I yell at him. 'oh yeah. Not to mention she looks strong. You could pop quite a few pups into her. Maybe four?' I'm sixteen.'Yeah thats more than old enough ,tomorrow will be fun' Whats happening tomorrow? 'oh nothing' Dick.

Apov:

'He was big' my wolf said. Mhmmm.'think he's big in other places?' w-what no! Stop being perverted. 'He could get you pregnant with a good litter four or five' Stop.'He's an alpha ,who doesn't want the alpha's pups?' Me! I'm sixteen so shut up! 'Fine I can't wait tell tomorrow...' Tomorrow? 'hmm? oh nothing' Jackass.

I throw my clothes into the closet messy like,not caring. My stupid wolf always got me worked up,but still I couldn't help but wonder did he like me? Would he let me in his pack? At that exact moment Tori walked in. It was Tori right? "Sorry about that. Simons an idiot. So what are you?"

"huh?"

"Are you a witch,a fire-demon?"

Oh. "I'm a werewolf." I say sheepishly.

"huh. A wolf girl?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Well if she wanted to think of it that way. She saw my expression and quickly explained.

"I call Derek wolf boy ." So that was his name. Suddenly I felt my girl hormones jump.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll catch you later" She shrugged and left.

The shower was a relief. hygiene wise,but hormone wise,eh. It's not like I could help my situation,not with Derek in the house. He could hear everything. I bit my lip and stepped out of the shower . With a sigh I walked back to my room. Than I ran into someone. Which is wierd. My wolf senses would usually have picked them up. I look up and see Derek. Oh no. My hormones jumped to an all time high when I noticed him shirtless. 'Oh screw this' My wolf yelled as my oh so' sweet wolf took over . I pushed Derek into my room and pounced on him.

* * *

**Some more of an Authors Note: **Haha. Whats Annah doing? Who knows? I know! k kinda :/ well its going to get better so hang in there. Please. review. I know Derek/oc never gets a lot of reviews but lets change that. Pretty please with Derek on top? That sounded way more inappropriate than intended. Well R&R . Byeeeee! ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Ok. Chapter 2 of Mine. I'd love it if you guys could tell me what you would want to see cuz' I want you to be happy. Like what was the one thing you wanted to happen in Darkest powers? Tell me and maybe (most likely) i'll put it in. Well R&R I hope you like it. Oh and thanxxxx for the reviews. I really appreciate it and I am glad that you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers. Kelly Armstrong does. That lucky lucky lucky human. Any who I dont own it**

**Please like it? haha kk here ya' go!**

* * *

Dpov:

Well that was unexpected. My eyes widened when I noticed she only had a towel on. 'Oh yes! Come on! Do something!" Like what!? I hiss at my wolf. ' Like this!" He lunged my lips against hers. As if on que she kissed me back. I froze up finally able to control my actions again. When she started to pull away I almost laughed. Until her lips on my neck stopped the chuckle.

A low growl came from me,but it wasnt a normal growl. In fact it was almost a moan. As I started to push her away she nipped my neck. Her tongue making itself known. "mmpphh" was all I managed. That was a strange noise. I thought with a scowl. Why didn't I just keep my shirt on. I was on my way to the laundry room when she came and pounced on me. I was just trying to get a clean shirt. My thoughts were interrupted by her hands on the button of my jeans.

Apov:

The noises he was making from underneath me were pretty encouraging. I slipped my towel off in response and he looked at me in shock. "Annah" he said gruffly. The sound of my name coming from his mouth was exhilarating ."Yeah?" I say why'll brushing my lips against his.

"We shouldnt -" is all he manages before the door comes flying open.

Derek sits up so quick it makes my head spin .

Mr. Bae stares back at us wide-eyed. "Clothes!" I stared at him dumbly until I realised the predicament I was in. I snatch up the towel and look down. A blush making its way to my cheeks. I look over at Derek and find him looking at the floor as well. He looks like a whipped-puppy. "Derek," Derek's dad starts "we need to have a talk." A talk. I hope it's not the talk._  
_

Dpov:

"What in the hell were you doing Derek!?" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look I know you're a teenage boy and it's perfectly natural to have these urges. You just need to act on them more appropriately." Oh no. Was he giving me the talk. "Never the less . Your grounded." Grounded? We were at a safe house. It's not like a I could go anywhere.

"Fine." I grumble.

He looks at me for a long time than stops. "By the way grounded means no T.V , no woods, no video games, and no dessert." The last one hit me hard. Usually I wouldn't have been that upset ,but the way he said it made me feel bad. He was really upset with me. Dad has never been upset with me really ever before. I know I didn't do the best thing but I don't see why I was in so much trouble for it. I frowned as I contemplated these thoughts.

Dad turned to me. "Just go to your room, it's getting late and we have an early morning."

"Ok. Sorry ." I say softly. I hear him sigh as I shut the door.

I walk into my room and slide onto my bed. Looking at me feet.

"I'm sorry" A small voice says from the door way.

I look up to find Annah. My wolf immediately perks up.

When I don't respond she keeps going. "Really I didn't mean to get you grounded" How did she know-wolf hearing,got it. I grabbed her arm softly and pulled her toward me cautiously. She didn't hesitate to come closer. "I really am sorry..." She seemed distracted. I felt her muscles tense underneath my touch and let go.

"Don't let go."

* * *

**Some More Of An Authors Note: Well I have my friend reading these before anyone and she's helping me with the outcome of everything. You guys should tell me what you thinks going to happen because that's always fun. So please review and tell me were you want this story to go. And thankyou sooooo MUCH for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. I was absolutely petrified everyone was going to say "This sucks!" Im knew to fanfiction and im just starting to get the feel of it so be patient with me. I LOVE YOU ALL! :} So REVIEW if your still here. Well I'll leave you to thinking about how good Derek would look in your house. :DDDD Oh and I promise to be faster with the updates from now on!**


End file.
